Ichijo the Vampire Human Baby sitter
by Fullmetal Butler
Summary: when Yuki and Zero have been turned into small children it's up to Ichijo to look after them will Ichijo be up for the task or if any harm befalls yuki will he face Kaname's Wrath Oneshot :D Humour


**hiya i'm Hetalia Butler and i looooove anime im a newbie to this website so please be nice and give me constructive comments :D**

**Okay Disclaimer time!**

**I do Not Own Vampire Knight**

**Ichijo the Vampire Human Baby sitter**

**By Hetalia Butler**

"I really do appreciate this Kaname the Hunters association are not patient people" spoke a serious Headmaster Cross

"It is no problem of course but you do know I have to go to visit the Vampire council tonight" Replied Kaname

"Of course on Asato Ichijo's demand I'm suspecting"

"You are correct so it's something I can't avoid but I will leave strict orders to the Night class to take care of them"

"Very well then" Replied a serious Headmaster Cross

**Later on In the Moon Dorm**

"I have gathered you all here to give you a special message" Spoke Kaname

Just the Purebloods presence in the moon dorm room was enough to draw the night class student's attention so his speech would not fall upon deaf ears.

"What is it lord Kaname" Ruka spoke in a adoring tone

"In the early hours this morning the hunters association sent some new products for headmaster cross for the school guardians but the products when being tested with had some effects on Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu"

"What type of effects?" asked Akatsuki

"They have been turned into small children and the headmaster has asked the night class to look after them"

"But surely the children would be much safer with day class students" replied Aidou

"yes but we can't risk exposing vampires to the day class to many questions would be asked and the effects on Yuki and Zero only last 24 hours so I'm trusting you all to look after them...or else"

"Yes Lord Kaname" they all bowed and spoke in unison none of them could refuse a purebloods order.

"Really how could look after some human children be hard" spoke a Cheerful Ichijo

**Not Long after Kaname Had Left for the Vampire council**

"Now Yuki Just put the sword Down" Spoke a nervous Ichijo's

The young Yuki was currently teething on Ichijo's samurai sword while Ichijo crept closer to the small child.

"Come on Yuki come here and leave the sword" Coaxed a frantic Ichijo

Yuki's only Response was to giggle and chew further up the cool metal towards the sharp end.

What do I do what do I do Ichijo screamed inwardly if Yuki even got a scratch Ichijo would be doomed.

Returning his attention to Yuki he discovered that Yuki was no longer there but his sword laid disregarded on the floor.

On the Bright side Yuki didn't get hurt by Ichijo's weaponry but is now lost.

Suddenly there was a loud girlish scream from the other room.

Thinking of the worse Ichijo ran to the room in which the scream emitted from to only find an odd sight.

Aidou was on the floor groaning while glaring at Zero in the Middle of the Room.

"What Happened here" Questioned Ichijo

Aidou could only groan in pain

"Did you just scream like a little girl Aidou" questioned Ichijo only just managing to hide a snigger

"I'm a cowboy yee haw" Giggled Zero

"What the..?"

"Bang Bang!" Shouted Zero while pointing his Bloody Rose guns at Ichijo and started to Fire with happy intent which left Ichijo questioning Zero's humanity.

Luckily Due to Ichijo's Quick vampire reflexes he easily dodged and whacked the Guns out of Zero's hands.

This ultimately made Zero cry and run away.

Sighing in frustration and leaving a wounded Aidou to tend to his wounds, Ichijo's wandered into Ruka's room to see if she had seen Yuki.

Another scary sight was shown to him.

There was a sleeping Ruka in the bed. Pretty normal view at first but what made Ichijo die inside was that Yuki Had somehow gotten a sharp pair of scissors and was holding Ruka's hair ready to cut it.

"Yuki!" a furious Ichijo whispered to her

If Ruka moved even an inch than her long hair would be cut short and everyone knew how Ruka prided herself with her hair.

Yuki tilted her head on a side and giggled once more the scissors inching closer to her pale golden locks.

Suddenly an idea hit Ichijo and as fast as Lightning and rushed into Shiki's empty room and grabbed his chocolate covered Pocky sticks and rushed back to Ruka's room.

Luckily Yuki had not cut Ruka's hair but was inching closer to her Locks with the scissors.

What was Yuki's obsession with sharp things anyway.

"Yuki Come here I have chocolate Pockys" whispered Ichijo

Upon hearing the word 'chocolate' Yuki Eagerly crawled towards Ichijo's

Scooping up Yuki in his arms and sighing in relief Ichijo set off to find Zero.

Walking past shiki's room he heard a clatter so Ichijo's walked in to investigate

There sat Zero covered in Orange Tan. Oh no Zero had found shiki's fake tan tubs.

Even though shiki did not use fake tan it did not stop his beauty suppliers from sending him testers.

"Grrrrrrrr Look Ichijo I'm Tiger"

Yuki started to giggle at Zero

"Fishy!" she declared proudly

"Yeah Yuki I'm also a Goldfish" giggled Zero clearly driven on by Yuki's reaction.

Ichijo sighed and started to clean the now orange room

When Ichijo Finally returned Zero and Yuki to the Headmaster cross he was happy that his night was over and seriously considered whether being vice president and Kaname's closest friend was worth it.

"hey where is my Pocky?!" questioned an annoyed Shiki as soon as Ichijo entered the dorm

The answer was no...no it wasn't.

**Please Review if you do i'll give you Shiki's Pocky!**


End file.
